


Nights with the puppy

by papao156



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But don't be rude please, Dominance, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, First time writting smut, Gift, Inspired By Undertale, Slim is a mut, Smut, Submission, Teasing, please tell me what you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papao156/pseuds/papao156
Summary: This human has a crush on a certaing tall skeleton, what happens after a wet encounter?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TajemniczePudelko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TajemniczePudelko/gifts).



> This is a little gift fic for a friend in tum or, go check her out, she is very talented , so show her your love.

It had been almost two months since she returned to her human form. When she “arrived” to the underground, she was an oversized onion, but no she and other human girls were under the protection of the different skeleton brothers, she herself under the protection of the swapfell skeletons. It was a hard and dangerous life, being one of the seven human girls meant that monsters were constantly trying to kill one of them, since only one more human soul was needed to destroy the barrier.

\----- 

It all started one day after taking a shower, Slim and Cranberry were out doing patrols, and she preferred the warmth of the house than the snow outside. 

Anyways, the human had just finished showering, and noticed there were no clean towels on the shelf. She gave a heavy sigh, she would have do laundry later, but now she just shrug and left the bathroom, her body shiny because of the water. She was heading to her room when she bumped against something, or more like someone.

The human froze at the sight of Slim, the swapfell Papyrus. He was staring at her uncovered wet body, she instinctively tried to cover herself, but he firmly grabbed both of her wrists, and drank into the sight of the human. He face was the brightest orange she has ever seen, his eye lights scanning every inch of her flesh. 

Slim pinned her to a nearby wall, she let out a yelp of surprise, but let out a soft moan as she felt his slick tongue run across her neck, she then felt one of his bony hands squish one of her breasts. Gosh it felt so good, she wrapped her hands around his neck, she really loved Slim, and fantasized of him touching her but now it was becoming a reality. She felt so wet, and not because she hadn't dried after bathing. As he gave her a deep kiss, she could feel his other hand about to reach down there, when the front door opened.

“MUTT?! WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU WEREN'T AT MUFFET’S, SO YOU MUST BE HERE!!”

Slim broke the kiss and covered her mouth when she was about to complain, with his other hand, he put on finger over his mouth, signaling to stay quiet. She gave a nod and he let her go. As he slowly separated, she saw the glowing tent on his pants, he just closed his oversized hoodie in an awkward manner, and tug it a little to cover himself.

“Yes M’lord, I came to retrieve something”

And just like that, Slim left our sexually frustrated human wanting more.

\-----

The second time, was one night when she was preparing dinner for the three members of the household. She might not be the best cook in the underground, she wasn't as good as Lines, but she at least made something eatable, not like Cranberry. And she was sure he would complain about the dinner anyways, so she didn't care much about the over cook ingredients.

That's when she felt a pair of hands grab her waist, Slim’s skull resting on her shoulder. It has been almost two weeks since he made “the move” on her. Ever since, they have been trying to talk about what happened, but the obnoxious Cranberry was always checking on his brother, giving death glares to the human, almost challenging her to get near his brother.

“That smells good” he said leaning closer to the pan “you know I love raviolis”

She knew, he was her favorite Papyrus after all, it was her obligation to know as a good fangirl. Dhe kept stirring at the sauce, the semi raw pasta sheets already filled with beef and a creamy white cheese sauce of her creation. She was so relaxed, something unusual, since she was tired 24/7, until she felt his hand roaming slowly lower on her body.

“You know, we really didn't get to the good part last time~”

Slim unzipped her jeans, and she blushed as she felt his bony fingers go under her panties. He started rubbing her clit, slowly but firmly in little circles. She gasped and moaned at the sensation, it was one thing to touch yourself, and it was completely different when someone else touched you. She couldn't keep stirring, not like this, but the moment she stopped, Slim did as well.

“Now now, if you stop, that will get burned, and Sans will not like it Mistress”

Hearing that word from his mouth, she definitely wanted him to say it more. And so she kept stirring, she could feel him grinding from behind her, he was an asshole, teasing her, she wouldn't last for long at this pace. He proceed by tugging her jeans down, her ass now completely exposed. She shivered at the coldness, but she kept going. As she leaned against him, she felt his hard lump between her thighs. She wanted him inside her so badly, but no, she wouldn't beg, a mistress doesn't beg after all.

She moaned louder when he introduced two fingers at the same time into her tight pussy, and it was almost painful on how slowly he began to make scissor motions inside her.

“My stars~ those noises you make, they are beautiful, such as you~ Mistress, please don't contain yourself, I want to listen to you clearly~~”

She place the raviolis into the pan, she was humping his fingers by now, she wanted more, need more! Then she heard him unzipping his own pants, his warm cock resting between her legs.

“Please Mistress ~~ I … I needed it~~”

What he really asking her? All she wanted was for him to do it already, her dripping pussy was throbbing, and she felt so horny that she wouldn't have cared that he'd fuck her in the kitchen. She nodded eagerly, and gasped when she felt the head of his cock on her slit. It felt so big, she couldn't imagine how good it would feel to be fully penetrated by him.

“Here I go Mistress ~”

But just like that, a loud crash was heard from behind. When they both turned around in shock, Cranberry was frozen in place, his eye lights fastly going to their faces and their hips. The little skeleton ran away, and from what they heard, sobbing uncontrollably.

\----  
Cranberry was never found after that. Some say he dusted himself out of depression, others say he was just being over dramatic and probably hiding in the woods. A searching brigade was held, the four Papyruses and the three sans, the other human girls and some other monsters tried to find the missing skeleton, but to no avail. Until one day, Buck found a cave in the woods, there rested a pile of dust and a torn old bandana.

Stretch spent months in a depressed state, the other skeleton brothers helping him in all ways possible, but the only one who was always there was our human girl. Cooking for him, keeping him alive by being at his side, and Slim couldn't be more grateful. 

One day, Slim had finally decided to get rid of his Lord's things, a closure to the pain he had felt. In between some drawers, an envelop rested, and after he read it, Slim knew how his Lord felt, what were his last wishes for him, and now had only one thing on his mind. His new mistress needed him.

\-------

Slim had asked the human to attend to her chamber, that there was awaiting an offering of peace and admiration. She never expected to find a Slim lying on her bed, several bondage items on her night table, and several candles were lighted around the room.

“Please Mistress” Slim said grabbing some handcuffs “I beg you to play with this unworthy mutt”

And so the human was in her room, wondering what to do with this puppy. Slim just grabbed her wrist, giving each finger a kiss. 

"Why don't we begin already?"

And just like that he pinned her to her bed, slowly licking her body, now that wouldn't do at all, she was the mistress not the other way around. She turned him around, she now on top of him, and took the handcuffs, securing the on the headboard of the bed. Slim gave them a slight tug, as to prove their efficiency, he then gave the human a look, so deep, so penetrating and lustful than made her soaking wet. 

She teasingly grinded her hips against his, he unconsciously thrusting in hope of more stimulation. He gave a small whine, just like a puppy asking for food.

"NYEH, just do it already, please mistress, please!" 

His hard orange arousal visible now, bigger than in any other days she had seen it. She unzipped his pants, revealing her prize, his long glowing cock was already leaking with precum, such a lewd sight made her blush a little. But it also made smile, she was going to tease him all night long. She would wreck him and make him beg for more. She was going to make him want to stay, and then she'd wreck him more until all he could mutter were moans and whines like the mutt he is. 

She slowly caressed his whole length, enjoying the expression of pleasure he made. Wrapping one of her hands on the base, she started pumping the ecto flesh. He moaned loudly at the soft warm hands of her mistress, human flesh felt so good.

The human suddenly stopped her ministrations on his cock, Slim gave a whine, pleading her with his eye lights to continue. She bit her lower lip in a seductively manner, and slowly unbuttoned her shirt, revealing the sexy black bra she was wearing. She then got up, teasingly stripping in front of Slim, only leaving her underwear on. 

Slim felt his cock throb at such a majestic sight in front of him. When he and other Papyrus got together, they would always discuss on how cute/pretty the respective humans living with them were. Rus would say that Red’s red hair would match his scarf perfectly, Stretch would comment on the “nice” attitude Buck had, and Edge would yell on how Lines’ tiny stature made her the cutest of them all. But Slim knew better, his mistress was by far the most beautiful and soft and gorgeous, and by far the best on anything that any those petty humans. His mistress was strong, honest and gracious in anything she did, and now she was proving her greatness yet again.

The human softly kisses his sternum, lifting his shirt the most his bondaged arms would allow her too. She caressed each rib, each vertebrae, and each time, in made him grow harder and harder, he wanted to cum so badly, but he wouldn't, no unless his mistress aloud it. And as if she had heard his thoughts, she said.

“Cum for me puppy ~”

And set let her hips lay on his cock and he came. The thin fabric of her panties was the only thing between his twitching cock and her pussy. This teasing was for much, he wanted to make her his already, her smell was drinking him crazy, the pheromones she was spreading told him she was unmated, unclaimed by partne. He was honored that his mistress had chosen him for this special moment, he would do anything to please her.

“Now look and what you have done” she said as she taped her cum dirty panties “you naughty little boy, you've gotten your mistress dirty, you must clean it immediately “

She placed her hips in front of his face, and so he started licking. Slim could feel the wetness of her panties, and the delicious smell of her fluids were driving him crazy. His mistress seem satisfied, her pleasurable moans, her hitch breath.

“You did so well my little pup “ the girl said as she started taking off her panties “you deserve a reward~”

Slim eagerly ate her up, her sweet juices flooding his mouth. It was so delicious, her moans so addicting, her scent so sublime, her expression so passionate and her skin so silky soft. Slim felt her breath go erratic, and her inner walls were spamming, his mistress was close. He slip his tongue deeper inside her, savoring every inch of her as she came.

Slim suddenly hear a clicking sound, he hands finally free and the lustful gaze upon him. She got off him and stared for a few seconds, as if she expected him to do something. Was it a test? Slim didn't move, he would wait until his mistress commanded.

“Do your worst ~”

And just like that, Slim had her pinned down to the bed, his lustful eyes scanning her up and down, the drool coming out of his mouth like a dog. He eyed the only cloth left on her body, and to the bra off with his teeth, well, more like tore it off. Now her whole body was at his sight.

He squished her breast, bite her neck, and licked the blood that poured out when her fragile skin broke under his fangs. He aligned his cock with her entrance and after his mistress gave him a nod, he slowly slid in.

“You are so tight” he moaned “so deliciously warm, is as if I was made just for you my beautiful mistress”

After he was fully inside, he halted for a moment, letting his mistress get used to his length. But then started thrusting, first at a mild pace, but slowly becoming faster and faster. His mistress wasn't letting her moans run low.

“NYEH, mistress please keep making those sounds! Please don't stop!”

At one point Slim started thumbing her clit and in return, his mistress played with his soul. She started licking it, sucking it and rubbing it, the intense pleasure mixture was too much, but Slim kept going, but when he eyed the specks of flood on the sheets he stopped. He had hurt his mistress, she was bleeding, she had hurt her!

“Who told you to stop?”

His mistress turned him around, her turn being on top of him once more. Slim was still frozen in place, not being able to remove his eye lights from those red spots. His mistress quickly took notice of it and clarified to him what was going on.

“You see my puppy, when a human female gets laid for the first time, this tends to happen” she said giving him a kiss “So don't worry, it OK”.

And so the night went on, his mistress now rocking her hips on top of him. Slim kept playing with her breasts, he was fascinated on this fleshy part of her. Their tongues dancing in their mouths as they share another kiss. It wasn't before long, when he felt her mistress movements become erratic again.

“S-shit Slim~~ I'm … I'm so close” his mistress said with a blush “you better… fill me up puppy”

Those words triggered his hard cock once more, making shoot his hot cum inside her pussy. This made her mistress reach her climax as well, her walls tightening around his cock, milking his seed dry. Slim smiled, and started drifting away, his lazy nature getting to him.

“What do you think you are doing?” His mistress said “We are barely beginning this night~~”

And so went the rest of the night… day… days? And endless circle of moans, groans, cum and sex. It was delicious for both of them.

\-----

The human saw her puppy sleeping peacefully, he looked so calm and beautiful like this. Riding him was fun, and the most pleasurable experience of all. And now she would have him for herself now and forever.

She got up, heading to her drawer, taking out several pieces of paper, she headed down to the kitchen. She saw how the flame of the stove went on, and started burning those papers. Those were her failed attempts in recreating Cranberry’s handwriting, if Slim ever found out, he would hate her, kill her even. The human sigh as she saw her stats one more, LV 2… she had dusted Cranberry for a reason after all.


End file.
